Cameras convert optical image signals into electrical signals for subsequent transmission and storage. A lens is a key component of a camera. Lenses can include a standard lens and a wide-angle lens in terms of angle of view. An angle of view of a wide-angle lens can be more than 90 degrees. A fisheye lens can even have an angle of view of approximately 180 degrees, making it possible to capture a wide angular extent of a scene.
However, jello effect and ripple-like effect can occur in captured images if the camera is subjected to vibrations in capturing images, which severely affect a quality of the images.
In prior art, an anti-vibration can be effected by a mechanical structure. For instance, a physical gimbal can be used where an anti-vibration is effected with a three-axis motion compensation. However, a physical gimbal can be costly and inconvenient to use (e.g., a user has to carry it as an extra load).